Seme Kok Pemalu !
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: /Nemenin kamu ? aku aja ngeliat kamu jantung ku udah cenat cenut begini apa lagi nemenin bisa mati berdiri gue / Kenapa harus Hyukjae lagi / kenapa jadi berdetak makin parah / HAEHYUK / YAOI /


Cast: Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Sungmin

Genre: kurang jelas

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Nama ku Lee Hyukjae, biasanya aku dipanggil Eunhyuk aku sekolah di SMA tujuh bintang kelas X-3, aku punya sahabat baik namanya Sungmin. Bel masuk baru berbunyi dan belum ada guru yang masuk jadi Aku dan Sungmin lagi asik-asiknya ngobrol.

" Udah ah, Ming ngomongin hubungan Hyukkie sama Siwon mulu dah !"Ucapku rada kesal. ( Siwon tuh pacarnya Hyuk, tapi Hyuk udah gak begitu sayang sama dia)

" Abis banyak gosip tentang hubungan kalian berdua yang kurang baik, akhir-akhir ini gara-gara orang ketiga! " Ucap Sungmin menyelidik.

" Udah lah ini privacy Aku sama Siwon, gimana Kyuhyun udah nembak kamu belum?" Tanyaku pada Sungmin.

" Hmmm... boro-boro nyet dia aja sekarang dingin ke aku kali ! " Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah kecewa.

AUTHOR

Kemudian datang, dan langsung memutuskan buat ulangan semua murid sontak kaget dan menggumal sendiri.

" Buset nih guru, pake mendadak bilang ada ulangan ! mana w gak belajar ! " Ucap Eunhyuk panik, dan agak berbisik.

" Sama nyet, nanti kamu buka buku yah?" Bisik Sungmin, Eunhyuk hanya menjawab dengan angukan.

Mrs sicca pun ngasih selembaran soal, selagi Eunhyuk asik banget ngebet buku Mrs Sicca tau kalo Eunhyuk nyontek, dan Mrs Sicca nyamperin hyuk dan langsung diambil buku yang Eunhyuk buka.

" Kamu, keluar...!" Bentak Mrs Sicca pada Eunhyuk.

" Yah bu jangan dong, please..." Mohon Eunhyuk.

" Kamu gak boleh ikut ulangan, sekarang kamu keluar ! " Perintah Mrs Sicca.

" Baik bu" Jawab Eunhyuk lesuh.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku sedang berjalan dilorong kelas, dan aku melihat Eunhyuk sedang berdiri sepertinya dia dihukum oleh guru, aku mendatangi nya dan menyapanya.

" Hai Hyukkie..." Sapaku padanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

" Hai hae" Jawabnya sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Kenapa gak masuk kelas ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hyukkie dihukum, gara-gara ketahuan nyontek" Jawabnya sedih sambil memamerkan wajah sedihnya yang menurutku lucu.

" Hmm, yasudah Hae duluan yah" Jawabku cuek.

"Eh kok pergi si Hyukkie gak ada temen disini" Ucapnya sedih, aku pun tidak menjawab perkataan Eunhyuk, dan pergi ninggalin Hyuk

' Nemenin kamu ? aku aja ngeliat kamu jantung ku udah cenat cenut begini apa lagi nemenin bisa mati berdiri gue ' Batin ku.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Akhirnya Mrs Sicca keluar kelas, pas keluar kelas Eunhyuk minta sama Mrs Sicca biar ikut ulangan susulan, pertama Eunhyuk tidak diperbolehkan tapi gara-gara Eunhyuk mohon-mohon sampe sujud, Mrs Sicca ngasih Eunhyuk ulangan susulan, tapi hari kamis.

(Langsung hari Kamis)

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Saat ini yang diotakku hanya tentang ulangan susulan hari ini, padalah aku sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh tapi tidak satupun yang menyangkut diotak ku yang terlalu cerdas ini.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi aku langsung bergegas keruang guru, saat ini aku tepat didepan ruang guru, sebelum masuk ruang guru aku berdoa dulu, baru masuk.

" Misi Mrs Sicca ..." Ucapku ramah dan tersenyum padanya.

" Kamu udah siap ulangan Hyukjae ? " Dia langsung to the point dan tidak membalas senyumanku.

" Sudah bu..." Jawabku agak gugup.

" Yasudah ini soalnya kerjakan 1 jam pelajaran saja !" Ucap Mrs Sica.

Aku mulai mengerjakan soal ini, tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk ruang guru.

DONGHAE P.O.V

" Misi Mrs Sicca, saya mau ikut ulangan susulan..." Ucapku ramah, dan tersenyum pada guru itu.

" Oh kamu Donghae, yasudah nih soal kamu duduk sebelah Hyukjae" Ucap Mrs Sicca sambil tersenyum.

'Kenapa harus Hyukjae lagi" Bantinku.

Akupun duduk di samping Eunhyuk yang lagi serius, sudah agak lama aku mengerjakan soal itu tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk lagi kebinggungan, pas Mrs Sicca keluar sebentar aku memberanikan menanyakan Eunhyuk, karena aku melihat jawaban Eunhyuk masih banyak yang kosong.

" Hyukkie kamu udahan belom ? " Tanyaku,

" Belum ! " Jawabnya tanpa melihatku.

"Sini Hae yang ngerjain dah" Aku menawarkan diri padanya, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" Makasih yah Hae hyung, kamu penyelamatku " Ucapnya sambil nyubit pipi ku, Hyuk mencubit pipiku jantung ku kenapa jadi berdetak makin parah, aku pun terdiam.

"Hae kamu gak apa-apa kan? "

Tanyanya, yang khawatir mungkin karena aku yang tiba-tiba diam.

" Hah, ga gak apa-apa" Jawabku agak gelagapan. Dan aku segera mengerjakan soal Eunhyuk.

Setelah selesai Eunhyuk mengajak ku kekantin, dan aku belum mengiyakan.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Hae belum sempat menjawab langsung aku tarik aja tangannya, pas nyampe kantin aku ketemu siwon.

Apakah yang terjadi saat eunhyuk dan donghae bertemu siwon ?

TCB ? Or DELATE ?

Yang baca Review nya yah :)


End file.
